1. Field of the Invention
The present relates generally to hair waving devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel hair waving device which is particularly adapted for use with permanent waving solutions and which can quickly be interconnected with mating devices to enable efficient uniform waving of long strands of hair.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, curling and crimping devices have been made in a variety of configurations and function to crimp the hair with various degrees of effectiveness. Most of these devices, however, do not fully expose the hair to a waving or washing solution and, therefore, do not perform in an optimum fashion for hair waving operations wherein waving solutions are used.
Another drawback of many prior art waving devices resides in the fact that, while the device may function to effectively grip or clamp the strand of hair near the roots, where the diameter of the individual hairs tends to be larger, they are not suitable for securely gripping the strand of hair n near the end where the hair is very fine. As a person's; hair grows in length, and particularly when a given strand of hair reaches a substantial length, the individual hairs become extremely fine and of a substantially decreased diameter from the diameter of the individual hairs located near the roots. For this reason most prior art crimping devices tend to slip off the strand of hair at the extremities of the strand, thereby failing to accomplish the desired uniform waving effect. Further, the inability of the prior art devices to remain in place along the length of the strand is most annoying and considerable time is lost in continually replacing the gripping devices.
One of the most successful prior art hair curling and crimping devices is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,375, which patent is owned by to the assignee of the present invention. The device of this patent functions extremely well, in most normal situations. Like the device of the present invention, this device is constructed from a generally rectangular structure having first and second halves joined by a center section molded from the single piece of relatively soft yieldable plastic. With this construction, the center section forms a living hinge integral with the two halves. The hair to be waved can be placed between the halves and the halves bent toward each other so that the hair is pressed therebetween exposing the strand of hair on both sides to the upstanding ridges and slots formed in each of the halves of the device. While the device of the '375 patent functions in a superior manner to accomplish a crimping or waving of the strand of hair in the area proximate the root portion of the strand, the device tends to slip off the strand of hair at locations proximate the outer end of the strand where the individual hairs have become extremely fine and, due to breakage, considerably thinner.
The device of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a novel construction which enables a plurality of the individual hair waving devices to be quickly and easily interconnected so that the devices disposed proximate the outer tapered, or thinner, extremities of the strand of hair are held firmly in place by the devices clamped proximate the root portion of the strand. With this unique arrangement, a series of interconnected curling devices can be quickly constructed in a manner so that each device will remain securely in position along the entire length of the strand of hair. The devices will not slip off even the longest strand of hair and will function to uniformly wave the hair in a highly superior manner.